


All of my heart - Sleeping With Sirens

by needs_to_chill



Category: Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needs_to_chill/pseuds/needs_to_chill
Summary: bruh idk





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really bad, something I wrote last year for English and forgot about.  
> it's probably confusing too

I remember the day she died perfectly.

I remember her eyes, usually a beautiful chocolate brown filled with light. But on that day, they were a dull, sickening, muddy colour. All the other days in the hospital you could still see the hope in her eyes, but I guess that day the hope had finally run out. Her skin was ice cold, it always was, but on any other day you could feel the warmth of her heart radiating through her body. Her hair, greasy and tangled as it hadn't been washed for weeks was still perfectly framing her face. I don't know how I know, but I know for a fact she died that day.

You can imagine my surprise and pure heartbreak six years later when I saw her standing in the bookstore, looking all around dead, yet in perfect health.

It was her eyes, without the sparkle in her eyes she looked completely lifeless. In that moment it was those lifeless eyes that were fixated on me. And my eyes fixated on hers.

"Kellin?" Her sweet, soft voice asked ever so quietly. I watched her put down her book and walk over to me, her actions were zombie-like, controlled and lacking emotion. "Kellin B-Bostwick, is that really you?

I was frozen, paralyzed, too overtaken by the pain in my heart to reply. Then her eyes caught a little glimmer of hope. Hoping that it was truly me right before her very eyes, just as I hoping it was truly her. This tiny light in her eyes sent them all crashing back into me again, all the happy memories of us. This little sparkle is what got me to speak.

"Lyra?" my voice managed to cough out.

 

She inched closer to me until I was wrapped into a tight hug. A little sob escaped her mouth, barely audible, but I heard it loud and clear. When we pulled apart, a few tears were already streaming down Lyra's face.

"After they told me you left, I-I thought I'd never see you again." Lyra spoke so quietly and softly, afraid to speak loudly as if something would break.

I was lost for words. She was afraid she'd never see me again? The memory of her death was still fresh in my brain, as though it were just six hours ago and not six years.

"I- I don't.. But I saw you die right in front of me on that hospital bed. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to live without you."

Lyra's eyes moved from my face to the floor, unable to look at the pain displayed on my face.

"How are you alive?" I asked bluntly. My eyes examined her body for any signs of injuries.

"Well I... , it's a long story, Kellin." I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I've got time," I smiled, using my hand to gently move her head, connecting our gazes.

We went to a quaint coffee shop down the road and talked. "Yes, technically my heart did stop and I did die, but after the doctors tried a few times they were able to resuscitate my heart. Apparently you had already fled the hospital and never got the news."

I got a feeling of regret and utter stupidity. I remembered, after Lyra died, I ran from the hospital. On the drive home, everything reminded me of her, the place we first met, the place we had our first kiss, the ice cream parlor we'd gone to together so many times before, I realized that I couldn't stay there anymore. With all these reminders I'd never move on, so I decided to leave and never go back. I didn't answer anyone's calls, I didn't talk to anyone. I tried to run away and start over. Stupid 18 year old me, running away from all my problems.

After getting our problems out of the way, we started to catch up and enjoy ourselves. We went walking in a park afterwards. Memories of our past, walking around together just enjoying each other's presence, being hopelessly in love.

"I never stopped loving you," I said out of the blue.

Lyra looked up at me without emotion.

"When someone you love passes you never really stop loving them, you never get over and move on from them. You just accept their death. Now that I know you're not dead I want you to know, you still have all of my heart. Please."

"Kellin, I'm not sure if I'm ready..."

"To go immediately back to where we were, I know. Though, we should start off as friends and see where it goes from there because I know we have something special. We shouldn't let that go to waste, someone could waste their whole life helplessly, just patiently waiting for a love like you and me."

"You still have all of my heart too, Kellin."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
